bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratz: Starrin'
Bratz: Starrin & Stylin was the first direct-to-video movie for the dolls, released in USA on August 3, 2004. Synopsis The film stars Bratz characters Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha and Jade, along with Cameron and Dylan, and featuring Dana, Meygan, Nevra, Cade, Eitan, and Koby. The group of girls are getting ready for prom night. Just as prom night was approaching, their art teacher, Mr. Del Rio, decided to assign them to a project where they have to express themselves. Asked by the girls to give them extra time for the project, the professor denied the girls' petition, thus presenting them with a dilemma: Get prepared for prom night or make a project that will count for 25% of their yearly grade. They each have different talents/passions: * Yasmin's passionate about literature (such as reading and writing). * Cloe's passionate about art (such as drawing, painting and photography). * Sasha's passionate about music (specifically hip-hop). * Jade, out of the four girls, is the most passionate about fashion. The girls eventually get the idea to borrow a school video camera to shoot a video showcasing all their creative sides together and explaining their respective POVs about the types of art they all enjoy. A relaxing day at the beach seems only to stress out Sasha, who has volunteered to be the head of the school's prom committee. Problems begin to arise when Sasha is insulted in the school's newspaper column "Daily Doings," which had a reputation of being the paper's most boring column. The girls automatically blame the boys, Cameron and Dylan, for telling the "Daily Doings" writer about the girls' conversation at the beach previously. This is also after Cloe crashes her car, and Cameron, an expert mechanic, comes to fix it. When the girls go shopping for prom outfits, Jade begins to doubt her own sense of fashion when she picks out an outrageous outfit the others disapprove of. More gossip appears in the paper, and it's an article about Jade. The girls figure it was not the boys because there's no way they could've heard about Jade's meltdown at the mall. So, at Cloe's sleepover, things seem to be getting back to normal for the girls, as they apologize to Cameron after he told Cloe about the repairs and give him a makeover he'll never forget. Later on that night, Jade accidentally leaves the video camera on and someone can be seem walking around the room writing in a notepad. At school, everyone is going crazy over the picture of Cameron after the makeover the girls gave him. He blames Cloe for his embarrassing photo, telling her to pick up her car because he's not going to the prom. Tension rises between the girls as they try to figure out which one of them has been betraying their secrets to the whole school. Yasmin eventually confesses that she was the one writing the columns in the school newspaper—Cloe, Sasha and Jade get mad at Yasmin for betraying them and start giving her the cold shoulder. But while Cloe, Sasha, and Jade try forgetting about Yasmin by going to the spa, they realize that they feel weird doing this without her—also, the other girls realize that, in a way, they kind of brought the whole situation on themselves, since they were the ones who ultimately gave the idea of writing those stories since they kept complaining about the previous stories being so boring and that there should be more "interesting" stories being written in the school paper. Eventually, the girls confront each other—Yasmin apologizes to Cloe, Sasha and Jade for what she did, admitting that the reason she did it in the first place was because they, and others, kept complaining that the stories that were original being written were boring and that she wanted to write more "interesting" stories so she'd feel more important. Cloe, Sasha,, and Jade accept Yasmin's apology and also apologize for how they acted. Yasmin eventually explains the situation to Cameron, who also forgives Yasmin for what she did. Despite having patched things up, another series of problems arise once prom night rolls around: # The photographer hired for the dance quit at the last minute to become a painter instead. # The DJ hired to perform the music for prom was forced to back out due to getting sick with the flu at the last minute. # The caterers hired to make the food for the dance were unable to arrive on time due to a traffic jam. Just when all hope seems lost, the girls come up with the idea for a "do-it-yourself" prom, with each of the girls getting the opportunity to put their artistic skills on display: they solved the latest problems by making a disco ball work, setting up balloons everywhere, using their video camera to take digital pictures, preparing their own food, playing their own music, and turning an empty room into a "stylin'" dance hall. After showing their video (which includes the prom night dance) to their art teacher, he's impressed enough by the video to give each of the girls an A+ on the project. Trivia * Some of the clothing, one of the pictures in Yasmin's video, and places, Fashion Mall, and Stylin' Salon 'N' Spa, were based on the products. * The video is also connected to the Formal Funk line. * The movie comes with a collectible purse. Music #"Summertime Girl" by Melody Patron #"Clothes Make the Girl" #"Girls Rule the World" by Jody Grant #"After All" by Crashing The System #"It's Our Time In the Sun" by Crashing The System #"Groovy You!" by Nu Dae #"Like To Party" by Craig Seganti #"We Will Win" by Lex James #"Sunny Life" by Detrimental #"The End of End" by Over The Like #"Party Up" by Keely Hawkes #"I Stop By Your House" by Heather Bradley #"These Girls" by Jennifer P #"Here & Now" by Scott Nickoley and Jamie Dunlap #"It's Alright To Dance" by Eklektica #"Funn Club's Party" by Funn Club Gallery bratz-starrin-stylin-chloe-dvd-cover-art.jpg 0starrinstylin.jpg 6345287ab13c142378cf2294cfa.jpg banner_1205.jpg goodman03_bratz-schooldesk.jpg hqdefault.jpg starrinsylinyas.jpg NevraSandS.jpg DanaSandS.jpg fave.png married.png Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Angel (Cloe).jpg|Cloe's Sigma: Angel Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Beginning Scene Homework.jpg|The girls in the library doing homework Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Bunny Boo (Sasha).jpg|Sasha's Sigma: Bunny Boo Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Girls' Nickname.jpg|Girls' Sigma nicknames Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Intro Scene.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Kool Kat (Jade).jpg|Jade's Sigma: Kool Kat Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Pretty Princess (Yasmin).jpg|Yasmin's Sigma: Pretty Princess Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Prom Scene.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Spa Scene.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Yasmin's Story Party Picture Scene.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Yasmin's Story Skiing Picture Scene.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Lost In The Woods.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' DVD with Collectible Purse.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Language Selection.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Cameron's Makeover on Daily Doings Scene.png Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Eitan.png Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Shopping Scene.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Car Accident Scene.jpg Scene Selection 1. Main Titles/Cloe's New Car 3:05 2. Self Expression 3:17 3. The Video Solution 2:31 4. The New Column 1:18 5. Cloe On-Camera 1:38 6. Sasha's Segment 1:32 7. Yasmin's Turn 1:10 8. Prom Stress 3:39 9. Crash! 4:04 10. Keeping It Real 1:58 11. Sasha's Breakdown 3:04 12. Shop Therapy 4:00 13. Slumber Party Scandal 5:01 14. Cameron's Makeover 3:05 15. Yasmin's Confession 4:43 16. Making Things Right 3:19 17. Style On Wheels 4:05 18. Prom Crisis 2:26 19. Best Night Ever 3:53 20. A+ Assignment/ End Credits 3:50 DVD Special Features *Bloopers *Deleted scene: The Haunted Elm *Six karaoke/jukebox songs **"After All" **"Clothes Make the Girl" **"Girls Rule the World" **"Groovy You" **"It's Our Time in the Sun" **"Summertime Girl" *Music Video: "Summertime Girl" *TV Spot: Girls Nite Out *Bratz Love Horoscope *Bratz Fashion Mall *Bratz Trivia Game Links *Script of Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' *Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' at Wikipedia *Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' at Internet Movie Database Video Category:Movies Category:Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Category:Prom